


Visitor

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

Rick felt his heart sink as the young man bounced off his window and onto the street. Rick put his car in park and called the police before getting out of his car to check on the man who had yet to move. Rick noticed the man was young, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. He was covered in dirt and recently inflicted wounds that were not caused by being hit with Ricks old jeep.

Rick held his hand near the mans mouth and nose to check for breathing, Finding it calmed him only a small bit as one of the mans legs was bent at a slightly odd looking angle. The cops took a half an hour to arrive but it felt like days to Rick who stayed by the young mans side the entire time. The injured man was placed in an paramedic van as Rick filled in the cops on what had happened. One cop was nice enough to let Rick know which hospital the man would be at in case he wanted to check in on him. 

Rick was there the very next day with flowers. The room the nurse had pointed him to was devoid of any flowers, cards and family. The only thing in the room was a hospital bed with the young man he had hit in it. The mans leg was wrapped in a cast and a bandage covered his right arm which must have been hurt in the scraped on the pavement Rick thought.

" Who are you? " The man asked in a gruff voice.

Rick cleared his throat, " um i'm the jerk that hit you with my car. ".

" oh. well no big deal. it was an accident the cops said. " The man said as he chewed his thumb.

" regardless i owe you an apology. " Rick said as he put the flowers he brought on the bedside table, " i'm Rick, Rick Grimes. ".

The man glanced up and then at the flowers, " Daryl Dixon. Thanks fer the flowers, they're pretty. ".

" Your welcome. didn't any of you're other guest bring some? " Rick asked.

" ain't had no other guest. " Daryl replied. 

Rick felt his heart sink and his mouth move without his permission, " well i'll keep coming to see you until your released if you'd like ? ".

" I, " Daryl paused, " yeah i'd like that. ". 

Rick smiled and thought of what he could bring the next day to brighten up Daryl's room.


End file.
